Ropa sucia
by SaKaSu
Summary: Naruto quiere evitar lavar su ropa sucia, pero al ver el fanatismo de las chicas por Sasuke, intenta aprovecharse de ello.


En medio de la calle, Naruto yacía repleto de golpes en el suelo, a lo lejos podían verse tres figuras esbeltas alejándose de él y a dos metros, una tímida chica se acercaba en su auxilio pero… ¿Qué pasó? 

*******Flash back*******

Uzumaki había despertado tarde para su misión en el País del Té, entre todo su quehacer, tenía que lavar una pila de ropa sucia. ¡Como odiaba lavar ropa! Los treinta minutos de retraso fueron su pretexto para evitar tan odiosa tarea y corrió a su misión.

Al volver a Konoha pensaba en darse un baño e ir a comer un buen tazón de ramen en el puesto de Ichiraku, pero al abrir la puerta de la habitación… Si, la montaña de ropa sucia seguía ahí. No quería si quiera pensar ñeque tenía que lavar, anhelaba con todo su ser encontrar una lámpara mágica para que el genio le cumpliera el único deseo en el que podía pensar en ese instante: jamás tener que volver a lavar ropa, que en el momento en que se la quitara, por arte de magia se lavara. Era mucho pedir.

Postergando por segunda vez su tarea, salió a Ichiraku Ramen y en el camino vio pasar a Sasuke. Hacía una semana, él y una chica rara de cabello rojo habían sido aceptados en la aldea, al rubio le gustaba tener de vuelta a su amigo, pero algo que aún no podía tolerar, era que Uchiha se robara toda la atención de las féminas y que mejor ejemplo de ello que el que el azabache pasara por ahí, mientras que a unos metros de distancia, un trío de chicas lo seguían.

—Sasuke, Sasuke, Sasuke —dijo molesto viendo la escena—, siempre es él —notó a una cuarta chica acercarse por el lado contrario— ¿También Hinata-chan? —se cruzó de brazos indignado—. Estoy seguro que si él les pidiera que se lanzaran de un puente lo harían…

Una malévola sonrisa se dibujó en la boca de Naruto; había encontrado una excelente idea para deshacerse de una de sus molestias, sólo era cuestión de encontrar a alguna de las cuatro en el momento apropiado.

El hijo del cuarto Hokage corrió a su casa tras haberse saciado de ramen, guardó todas sus prendas sucias y esperó al siguiente día para encontrar a alguna de las mozas.

Acababa de salir del hospital e iba camino en busca de Sasuke, procuraba tener ventaja sobre sus rivales con varias visitas al Uchiha cuando sorpresivamente lo encontró doblando la esquina.

—¡Sasuke-kun! Justo iba ir a verte.

— Hola Sakura-ch… Hola.

—Si no tienes otros planes ¿te gustaría ir a cenar a mi casa?

—Me gustaría pero tengo que entrenar y ropa que lavar —señaló un costal que cargaba—, si no tuviera tanta ropa aceptaría.

Ino, quien caminaba en compañía de la heredera de los Hyuuga, vio la escena; caminó jalando a Hinata consigo para irrumpir en la plática de esos dos, si en sus manos estaba, desharía toda ocasión de la Haruno.

—¡Hola Sasuke-kun! ¿No te gustaría salir conmigo ésta noche?

—Ino… —decía entre dientes conteniendo en su mente aquello que realmente quería gritarle—. No puede, está ocupado.

—¡No hables por otros! —Se dirigió a la pelirrosada para posteriormente centrar su  
>atención en el azabache— ¿Qué dices Sasuke-kun?<p>

—Como dije a … voy a entrenar y después a lavar, no quiero suspender mi  
>entrenamiento pero la ropa sucia me quita tiempo para aceptar alguna invitación.<p>

—¿Irías a mi casa si lavo tu ropa mientras entrenas?

—¡Esa era mi idea frentezota!

Hinata estaba por irse pero al ver iniciada una discusión entre sus amigas, sabía que debía intervenir, sin embargo, antes de poder decir algo, sucedió algo impredecible.

—Chicas por favor no discutan —sorpresivamente el mozo paraba la pelea—, no podría  
>pedirles eso —metió la mano en el costal sacando unos bóxer a la vista de las presentes—, la mayoría es ropa interior y no me gustaría incomodarlas.<p>

Las mejillas de las chicas se entintaron de rojo; las rivales llenaron sus mentes con ideas que jamás confesarían y evitaban a toda costa reflejar en sus rostros sus pervertidas ocurrencias.

No muy lejos de ahí, Karin caminaba a su casa; acababa de llegar de una misión muy pesada que la dejó tan exhausta que evitaba hacer uso de sus habilidades rastreadoras para no estresarse; de reojo reconoció la imagen del Uchiha e hizo a un lado su cansancio para correr a verlo. Cual fue su sorpresa al ver una prenda íntima en as manos del varón.

—De ninguna manera me incomodo, yo la lavo.

Se oyeron las voces en coro de Ino y Sakura que ignoraron por completo la llegada de la pelirroja que desconocía lo que acontecía, la poseedora de un keke genkai tuvo que explicárselo a lo que Karin se sumó a la disputa sobre quien lavaría la ropa del muchacho.

A media pelea, se oyó un golpe en el suelo que llamó la atención de las peleadoras y el shinobi. En el suelo visualizaron a Hinata que había sido víctima de un desmayo. La pelirrosada de apresuró a reanimarla y al despertar, la joven de ojos perlados fue interrogada de la causa de su desvanecimiento.

—Esos bóxer son de Naruto-kun —pronunció con nerviosismo—, tienen su nombre.

Ino, Sakura y Karin voltearon a ver la prenda notando coindicado y posteriormente dirigieron su atención al azabache con interrogación; éste se veía nervioso.

—¡Ese Naruto debió meter su ropa con la mía!

La kunoichi rastreadora que dudó de aquella reacción, hizo uso de su afanada habilidad descubriendo el henge no jutsu que disfrazaba a Uzumaki. Aprovechando la duda de sus rivales, decidió ir en busca del verdadero Uchiha.

—Acabo de recordar que Tsunade-sama me quería para algo. Adiós.

Yamanaka y Haruno, al no ser tontas, miraron con sospecha al azabache, sin previo aviso tomaron el costal que llevaba sacando la ropa que ahí había; toda la ropa interior estaba rotulada con el nombre de "Uzumaki Naruto" y ambas no tardaron en dar merecido al rubio que no tardó en deshacer su jutsu a causa de los golpes. 

*******Fin de Flash[b]Back*******

Hyuuga se arrodilló a lado de Naruto estirando su mano para limpiar con un pañuelo la tierra de su cara a causa de la caída, oyó un murmullo de parte de él y se acercó para oír.

—Gracias Hinata-chan. Yo sólo quería evitar lavar mi ropa pero que quedara limpia.

—¿Por qué no la llevaste a la lavandería?

Uzumaki se lamentaba al no haber recordado esa opción, la chica de ojos perlados lo ayudaba a levantarse y a unas calles de ahí, el trío de chicas topó con el verdadero Sasuke a quien no dudaron en seguir.


End file.
